halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Earth Government (Necros)
The United Earth Government is the human Government before during and after their near fatal war with the Covenant. Despite this, they have remained in power, mostly as threats like the United Rebel Front were silenced by popularity by the UEG saving humanity in the war and the fact the majority of their colony strongholds were destroyed during the course of the war. To this day the UEG remains the steadfast Earth Government and joint founding member of the Alliance of United Races. Post War Period In the immediate post war period, the UEG had been left in tatters, much of the government dead and the fledgling human empire left in tatters. The first matter was to assure humanity and the UEG would prevail, with a immediate and effective hand over of temporary power to the UNSC to insure peace on the remaining colonies. The first order of business was rebuilding what was left. Many inner colonies remained but were in a sorry state from Brute occupation or attack so the first matter of business was to secure and rebuild these colonies, along with Earth. The new United Sangheili Republic immediately began voluntary reparations to the UNSC, along with forced reparations from the humbled Brutes. Within almost six years Earth was near rebuilt, a miracle of joint endeavors by the humans and ex Covenant races. The next order of business was repopulation. Almost two thirds of humanity had been destroyed and now the need to repopulate human space was growing. The CAA offered families incentives to have, at minimum, at least one child and no greater than three, to avoid underpopulation and avoid stretching their resources past what they could support. Also, the USR and the Huragok engineers brought forth a new means of ensuring humanity's survival. Covenant Terraforming technology. Through the use of catalytic reactions of gas and liquids, nanotechnology and cruder methods of slingshotting ice rocks into planets, worlds on the fringes of colonisation could be ready for colonisation within five years. Using the worlds existing ecology and careful manipulation of it, and introduced species, an artificial ecology could be created that would maintain itself. Worlds that had formerly been glassed could, once again, be colonised, though it was somewhat more of a arduous task and took ten to twenty years to recolonise. However, thanks to this technology, the world of Reach, once a ball of devastated wastelands has been recolonised, with the first colony being set up upon what was once city of Agammenmon but had been reduced to a sheet of glass before being terraformed into a verdant plain. Almost 25 years after the great war, and fifty since it started, the Alliance of United Races is founded with the UEG and USR as its founding members and bringing the ex Covenant races into the fold, along with the Plainsfierians. As a founding member of the AUR, the UEG enjoy paticular clout amongst the member races. Colonial Authority Administration The CAA is the primary administration and authority for the colonies and colonisation efforts, ensuring peace and successful colonisation efforts through both public funded colonisation efforts, privatized sponsorship, erection of local governments, police and militia and commanding the UNSC into action in situations where it is called for. They recieve also recieve and organise frequent reparation packages from the USR, pumping the majority of it into colonisation, while a significant margin of the raw materials they get is sold into private industry to provide the CAA with extra funding which is, in turned, pumped into colonisation efforts. The chain of command, during war situations, has been changed now however: during war, the UNSC is no longer obliged to be under the command of the CAA, and instead it is directly under command of the UEG and draw upon the CAA as support, forcibly at times. This has created factions between the two government groups, as the UNSC will raze entire colonies occupied by Brutes if they think it is necessary. United Nations Space Command The United Nations Space Command is still the UEG's primary, and in fact only military and intelligence forces. Its functions and tactics remain relatively similar to their pre-war status, much to that effect, only the technology has changed. UNSCDF Marines The UNSC Marine corps is the primary Navy based expeditionary force, being deployed on orbital invasions, where their primary mission is to act as the tip of the spear, invading by air, land, space and sea to secure a foothold and commit to fast, aggressive combat tactics. Marines have the necessary lift power to bring forth heavy armour into combat, along with multitudes of Marine transports, main battle tanks, mobile artillery and logistical supplies, and potent air support and air lift capacities along with well armed and well trained Marines. The provide a elite and well armed rapid reaction force, strike force and mobile unit, operating out of Frigates, Cruisers and Carriers. Alongside this the Marines Special Operations units have been greatly expanded in recent times. The technology available to the UNSC ground troops has also significantly improved, with a single soldier being accessible to the whole UNSC war net, allowing him to request pick up, call in air strikes, call in gunship support and designate targets. With a significantly larger amount of AIs being deployed to the battlefield, energy weapons being much more available, with new plasma and lance weapons along with lasers and gauss and plasma weapons being mounted on armoured vehicles, every soldier being coated in a potent energy shield. Marines now have access to other new systems, like High Orbit Precision Entry Launchers, the successor to SOEIV pods, using energy and thermal shielding along with vectored thrust engines, allowing them to be shot from orbit or a ground based launcher with less than a 3% failiure rate. Also, now infantry have access to G-PACKS and G/J-PACKS, mobile systems that allow them similar battlefield agility to Sangheili rangers and Brute Jump pack troops, allowing specialised units to operate EVA missions safely and accurately or manoeuvre about the battlefield with ease. One other major improvement is vehicle protection. Nearly all UNSC AFVs are protected by the M980 Weapon Anti Ordnance/Anti Material Defence Weapon, a small AURORA Laser using the ADIS system to intercept enemy ordnance or the CARAPACE Dual Active Protection System, a system that uses a mixture of a temporary magnetic 'net' to, in bursts, protect from heavy plasma ordnance and a shielding system developed by ONI that, for short bursts, protects the vehicle from enemy ordnance, though renders it vulnerable. One final Covenant tech drawn into UNSC use is the use of active camo, used to coat infantry and even some armoured vehicles from the naked eye. Thanks the new improvements they appear neither on thermals nor give off any energy signature. Marine air forces also tend to permanent ground side or orbital Marine Corps Air Station. Navy The UNSC Navy, once never being able to hold a candle to Covenant ships, has seen great leaps and bounds as of late. While the Navy, like the Marines, changed very little from post war to rearmament, during the rearmament period, there were great leaps in the new technology used. Every UNSC warship in service now sports shielding on par with covenant vessels, giving them equal standing against Covenant warships. Now they also use Plasma Fusion Drives, a major improvement of older generation experimental engines pioneered by vessels such as the Pillar of Autumn, using both the same laser cooling systems, sub reactors starters and now use compressed and laser ignited gasses channelled through magnetic fields to provide them with similar capacities to Covenant engines, with a major advantage of never overheating except in cases of massive reactor failure. the new engine allows for longer periods of use and a greater amount of power, which is particularly useful during combat, allowing them to move faster, for longer and charge MAC capacitors faster. They also use the Shaw-Fujikawa Model 52, a new Shaw Fujikawa slipspace drive reverse engineered from existing Covenant ones with new Covenant slipspace navigation systems, allowing them to achieve 900 light years per day, on par with Covenant ships. Their armament has changed little, with MAC guns still being their primary weapon, with new and improved Archer pods backing them up and new point defence systems. The old 50mm point defence guns have been exchanged for two newly developed systems. The Firestorm Close-in Weapon System was created from older generation Spartan laser point defence weapons used upon ships such as the Titan-class Dreadnought, Legend-class Battlecruiser and Shadow-class Frigate and has been improved with new age technology. Using the new ADIS the two TITAN Lasers can target and destroy enemy fighters with their two powerful chemical lasers with the secondary AURORA Laser interdicts enemy ordnance. The Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon system uses the same missile technology as the Archer to stealthily destroy enemy fighters at close and long range. Along with that, significant improvement in armour systems, radar and detection systems and protection systems such as Decoy Launchers protect UNSC Vessels. Now, the UNSC uses both Covenant slipspace communication devices and stealth and ECM systems to ensure they can communicate near instantly with any UNSC unit and can also remain undetected, with new and advance stealth and ECM systems on the new generation Prowler and stealth frigates. Attached directly to the Navy is the Navy Air Arm, who provide anti-capital ship attacks, close defence against enemy spacecraft assault and support of ground forces. The Navy Air Arm also tends to permanent ground side or orbital Navy Air Station. Air Force The UNSC still retains air superiority over the Covenant (largly thanks to misdirection and miss use of Covenant air power during the war) but further ensures that with a number of significant improvements to their arsenal. They now take a variety of high power, high speed missiles, ensuring maximum kill capacity, along with point defence systems, shielding and DECEPTION Countermeasures, a countermeasure launcher using a mixture of Chaff, infra-red flares and minute flash explosives to confuse optical, infra-red and radar guided weapons. UNSCAF forces are often brought to combat theatres on transports and set up at air bases. They also tend to permanent planet side/oribital Air Force Bases in support of Army Garrisons. Army Whereas the the Marine Corps can be likened to a 'Sword' the Army can be likened to the 'Shield' of the UNSC, though this isn't an entirely true assumption. The Army's main purpose is manning large ground side or orbital garrisons, with the intent on overwhelming defence using combined arms tactics in association with Navy, Marine and Air Force forces. However, the Army is deployed during campaigns in a offensive role. Whereas the Marine Corps usage and methodology can be likened to a surgeon's scalpel, being reliant on precision and speed, the Army is the hammer and anvil of the UNSC, hitting with sledgehammer force through superior agility, armour and fire power. Using a mixture of speed attained through the use of LRVs, Coyote series CVRs, mechanized units and heavy armour, raw fire power provided by mobile artillery systems in use and blunt force trauma. After the Marines gain a foot hold during a campaign, the Army is expected to follow up, having the logistic and man power to fight a protracted campaign across wide fronts. Special Operations The UNSC's plethora of Spec Ops units has, in recent times, changed considerably. While the staple ODST remain, now with HOPE launchers to guide them successfully to the battlezone, other new special forces units have emerged. Replacing NavSpecWar teams, the Special Tactics and Operations unit deals with a multitude of tasks such as low profile insertion, sabotage, counter-terrorism, rescue, assassination, guerilla warfare, partisan training and combat in all terrain. They succeed in doing this through superior training, tactics, guile and if necessary, brute forces. Another new special operations unit is the Special Reconnaissance Service, a special recon group divided into four distinct groups. The Long Range Infiltration unit, a unit mounted in FAVs that do deep recon in enemy terrain through the use of lightly armed and fast vehicles, the Long Range Drop Unit, a unit that focuses on infiltration by airlift, airdrop or HOPE, the Long Range Recon Unit that solely relies on travelling by foot through enemy terrain and the Long Range Amphibious Recon who use aquatic or subaquatic means of infiltration such as boats, canoes, SCUBA diving etc. This unit is primarily used for deep recon, target acquisition and designation, intelligence gathering and on short notice raids, sabotage, assassination and rescue, though direct confrontation is preferred to be avoided. Another special operations force is the Internal Boarding Shock Troops and the Extra Vehicular Activity Troops, Marines trained for fighting in space conditions, made from the breakdown of the Extra Atmospheric Boarding Troops. While the IBSTs are trained for surgical strikes on stations and ships through boarding, especially through the use of Ship Boring Umbilical Lasers then fighting on in the cramp conditions on board and complete objectives such as raiding or sabotage, the EVAT use EVA compression suits with marine armour and G-PACKs to assault enemy ships, stations or counter boarding troops in EVA conditions in space. they are double trained for sabotage on enemy vessels as well. The Special Commando Unit is a unit used for high profile, offensive raids. Whereas other forces may use more stealthy methods of completing their objective, the Commandos infiltrate then cause as much damage and chaos as possible before leaving. In the Naval Air Force they have two elite units. The Elite Tactics and Operations Wing, an aerial Wing of, at a maximum, 100 aircraft, assigned to special operations within air and orbital positions. They range from operating in squadrons of 12 to support vital targets two two-man cells for attack support and one-man cells for lone missions and bolstering existing defences. The Second is the Special Aviation Attack and Reconnaissance Unit who specialise in the use of VTOL vehicles and operation within planet atmospheres. Flying medium and light dropships, gunships, intersystem transports like the Auk and Tern and stealth assaults with the Owl assault VTOL. They are expected to operate in support of special operations unit, evacuating and bringing them into hot combat zones and giving them air cover. The Navy now has its own special forces unit, adapted from early units operating , now a consummate stealth unit, operating Prowlers, Stealth Frigates and other modified warships, operating as stealth strike units, infiltration and exfiltration. Marine Tactics Navy Tactics Offensive The Navy tactics have changed little from their tactics during the great war. Match the enemy straight on and smash at them and try to surround and encircle them without comprimising each other in cross fires. The ship designs on the Navy have changed little with linear mounted MACs supported by missiles. The purpose of frigates is to provide agility, solid fire power and escort to larger vessels, protecting their flanks, while cruisers function to be line breakers, cutting holes in the enemy line and forcing them to collapse. Destroyers aid in this endevour, exploting these weaknesses and escorting more vital targets. Battlecruisers are designed to aid in line breaking by making vital targets in the line collapse, such as by destroying carriers or heavy capital ships like a sniper. Heavy Cruisers, though unfavoured, fit into this tactic by exploting lines by using their potent broadside cannons to bring havok where the line has fallen. Light Cruisers further exploit enemy lines by flanking, exposing ships that have broken off, support vessels or harming damaged vessels limping away. Carriers sole purpose is seen as sending fighter to defend their comrades from interdictors and sending in thier own interdictors to harry enemy craft and severly cripple them and the carrier can lending heavy fire when needed. Battleships and Dreadnoughts are there as a morale unit, destroying the enemies morale as it exploits holes in their lines and go toe to toe with enemy ships of similar tonnages. Defensive Depending on wether the aim is to defend a position, such as a world or aim to launch a counter attack, they will do one of two things. Their primary tactic is to launch into a steadfast line that collapses around their objective, in a wide net, to prevent flanking. Fighters are assigned primarily on a defensive nature, defending individual vessels and intercepting gaps between their ranks. Interdictors follow a similar route, cirppling those who try to slip through. If the aim is to push the enemy back rather than delay they will initiate a straight line and take a pummeling as long as their shields will allow before the next line to move ahead, pressing through the casualties of the attackers. In this 'rolling thunder' motion, they can take minimal damage and move foward, pushing the enemy back into a rereat. Air Force Tactics There are two commonly seen uses for the air force. Long range interception of capital ships and enemy fighters and close range attack operations, with ships being designed for one service or another. The Katana, the replacement for the veteran Longsword, is the primary fighter of the UNSC, with secondary capability of interdicting. Interdictor class craft (I) are craft specialised in attacking enemy capital ships. The Katana can be modified to different versions for increased effectiveness against fighters, capital ships, ground positions as a ground attack aircraft and electronic support. The Super Sabre fighter fills the roll of interceptor, being able to outrun every other fighter in existance and the broadsword can launch short range high speed bombing runs. Stealth craft fill a similar role as well. Claymores act as long range fighter/interdictor intrasystem. The Spear acts as a intersystem interdictor, being fitted with a slipspace drive so it can strike deep in enemy territory. Other support craft act as long range, long operationg support units. The airlift vehicles and atmospheric act within very specific ranges of tank busting, with the sparrow, infantry support, with the Hornet, a Fighter-Attacker with the Raptor, stealth attack and recon with the Owl and long range tank busting with the Axe. The Gull dropship is made to operate quickly and with agility in a short range, while the Pelican can operate even heavy missions at long ranges, as can the Petrel. Combined Arms Tactics As combined actions go, everything is dependant on singualr marines. Throughout the history of the Human-Covenat war, many decsive victories were won by small groups of marines working in concert to secure the area for armoured and aerial reiforcements. What ever the method of infiltration, marines are expected to clear the way for dropships to deploy armoured vehicles. From the point of securing a LZ, armoured units are expected to clear the ground so aircraft can bring support, protect them from fighters and protect them from heavier armour units. All units work in concert to ensure victory. Navy units are expected to keep their charges safe enough until the point they can safely deploy them to the field. Joint Operations Tactics Office of Naval Intelligence Systems *''Sol System'' - The capital of the UNSC, the Sol System is the system from which the entire Human species originates from, Earth being the home planet of Humanity. Earth and the rest of the Sol System have weathered many wars over the centuries: the dozens of wars during Humanity's early history while bound to Earth itself, the Interplanetary War, the Insurrection, and even the Human-Covenant War when Earth served as Humanity's last bastion, many of the planets suffering severe casualties from the system-encompassing battle that took place. :*Mercury :*Venus :*Earth: Earth is the political, economic and scientific capital of the United Earth Government. While scarred by the Human-Covenant War, Earth recovered quickly and houses a population of just over 6 billion happy natives. Citizens of Earth are Terrans. ::*Luna: Luna is a major Navy base, housing training, learning and development facilities, as well as a population of over 120,000. Citizens of Luna are Lunans :*Mars: Mars was terraformed in the 22nd century and houses a population of 7 million. Mars has a huge industry devoted to heavy industry, mining, manufacturing and shipbuilding. Martians are known for being exceedingly hardworking and being hardy. :*Jupiter ::*The Jovian Moons :::*Ganymede: Ganymede houses a population of around 60,000 and numerous military and scientific facilities. It has been partially terraformed and has a thriving fishing industry. Citizens are known as Gaymedians. :::*Io: Io houses a small mining community of around 160,000 mostly Germanic Ionians. :::*Europa: Europa is a terraformed and colonised moon with large amount light manufacturing, with a population of almost 270,000. Its citizens are known as Europans. :::*Callisto: Callisto is a colonised moon mostly used for military purposes. Callisto has a large number of military bases and personnel, capable of launching Air Force and Navy assets when needed. The 120,000 colonists focus around entertainment and catering for personnel. It is mostly used for rearming and refitting military personnel. Citizens are referred to as Callistans. :*Saturn ::*Titan: Titan is the only colonised moon of Saturn, being heavily terraformed to become habitable. Titan houses a large population of 340,000, with industry being leant to heavy industry and shipbuilding. Citizens are referred to as Titans. :*Uranus :*Neptune ::*Triton: Triton is a heavily terraformed world devoted to mining and heavy industry. A citizen of Triton is a Tritonite. It houses a colony of 220,000. :*Pluto: Pluto houses a few military and scientific facilities but holds no colonists. It is notable for holding the United Nations Space Command Correctional Facility, also known as Black Fost, or Chernyj Moroz Prison. The arcology sized structure houses the UNSC's various prisoners in a variety of minimum, maximum and supermax security wings, including Insurrectionists, ex-Covenant forces and UNSC servicemen convicted of crimes during service. The station includes power suit riot officers, automated defences and should the prisoners escape, only the cold Plutonian wastes await them. The majority of prison administration and garrison is stationed in a geosynchronous station attached by a secure orbital tether. :*Eris: Eris houses numerous military facilities and a large orbital colony platform, to house the light business that comes through as a result of being the superior jump point. Eris has a population of around 77,000 and its citizens are Erisians Inner Colonies *''Epsilon Eridani System'' :*Reach: The UNSC's greatest military fortress world, second only to Earth, came to be the logistical center of the UNSC and stood as a bastion of hope throughout the Great War until it was glassed during the Fall of Reach. Later re-terraformed and repopulated, Reach would regain its prior status and one of the UNSC's most important planets; one area of the planet, the Aszod Plains, would remain untouched despite its re-terraforming, a silent monument to the atrocities of the war. Citizens of Reach are known as Reachans, and often jokingly referred to as "Reachers". It currently has a 2 billion population, mostly devoted to heavy industry and electrical produce with a small farming community. ::*Turul ::*Csodaszarvas :*Beta Gabriel: Beta Gabriel was once a wealthy resort, for the rich and famous of Reach, with numerous outdoor camps scattered across the temperate world. After a brief occupation then liberation, the world was used as a jumping point for the rebuilding of Reach. The world was transformed into an industrial powerhouse producing ships and heavy machinery. Even after Reach was rebuilt, it still maintained itself as a centre of heavy industry. It has a colony of almost 400 million 'Gabriels'. :*Epsilon Eridani III: :*Epsilon Eridani IV: ::*Tribute: Tribute was a world devoted to heavy industry and mining, before it was eventually laid under siege by the Covenant in late 2552. The Covenant scoured the world for Forerunner artefacts, neglecting to glass the planet. In the process, the Navy picket there was near destroyed but much of the civilian populace were safely evacuated. Running battles by the Navy and guerilla warfare by SOCOM ensured the Covenant took severe casualties. Eventually, the Covenant lost interest, as forces were gathered for the upcoming invasion of Reach, and withdrew, empty-handed. The planet was recolonised two years after the war ended. It's home to nearly 1 billion Tributans. ::*Epsilon Eridani B ::*Circumstance: Circumstance is home to many successful centres of learning, UNSC officer schools and home of both the UEG's Judicial Branch and the UNSC's Military Court. The world escaped the war unscathed and is home to over 800 million 'Circumstancians'. ::*Tantalus: Tantalus is largely aquatic world with many artificial island and floating, migratory cities. It is known for its hydrogen production, aquatic food produce and chemical production. Tantalus is a vital link in the UNSC's inner colony military-industrial complex, producing much of their vehicle, starship fuel and chemicals needed for the UNSC. Tantalus escaped the war intact and has 400 million 'Tantulans'. *''Cygnus System'' :*New Jerusalem *''Gliese 581 System'' :The entire Gliese system is used by the UNSC has a multi-purpose colony, Heavy industry weapons research are only 2 of the multi-purpose of the system. Gliese also houses a small population of indigenious creatures living in on of the planet of the colony The colony hold a population of 910 million humans called "Gliesians." *''Arcturus System'' :*Arcturus: The home base and training camp for the SPARTAN-IV Program *Sigma Octanus IV *Coral *Paris IV *Dust: An industry world, Dust provides large quantities of metals, minerals and other mined materials for the UNSC. Due to its orbit between two large planets, it only has 2 hours of daylight every standard week. *New Anatolia *Ballast *Crystal *Minister *Sargasso *''18 Scorpii'' :*Falaknuma *Cyrus VII *''Leonis Minoris'' *Skopje *''Lambda Aurigae'' :*Roost *Red-0012: A secret military shipyard *''Groombridge 34 System'' Intermediate Colonies *''Neu Deutschland System'' :*Manheim: The largest of the UNSC's military bases :*Armistead :*Kleiner :*Frei Arbeit :*Rotweisse :*Port Midgard: A UNSC man-made Space Station, *''Epsilon Indi System'' :*Harvest *''Procyon System'' :*Arcadia *''Charybdis System'' :*Charybdis IX *''Chi Ceti System'' :*Chi Ceti IV *''Ectanus 45 System'' :*Chi Rho *''Eridanus System'' :*Eridanus II ::*Ehilend :*Eridanus Secundus *''23 Librae System'' :*Madrigal :*Hesiod ::*The Rubble ::*Metisette *''Lambda Serpentis System'' :*Jericho VII *''Hellespont System'' :*Troy *New Harmony *''111 Tauri System'' :*Victoria *''Jericho System'' *''Atlas System'' **Atlas ***The Atlas Moons **Herakles *''Hydra System'' :*Hydra :*Orochi :*Scylla *Far Isle *Gilgamesh *Green Hills *Mariposa *Miridem *New Constantinople *Hecate *Morrígan III *Ariel *Biko *Draco III *Emerald Cove *Beta Centauri *Dwarka *Mamore *Second Base *Asgard *Algolis *Asmara *Bliss *Paradise Falls *Hat Yai *Verent *Verge *''Theta Ursae Majoris'' *''Groombridge-1830 System'' *''XI Boötis A System'' *''Apophis System'' :*Atum-Ra :*Bast: A planet of two million, Bast was a major food provider for the UNSC until the resurrected United Rebel Front razed the planet in 2605 :*Set Outer Colonies *''Nova Cantabricus System'' :*Nova Cantabricus ::*Leucopetra :::*Agrippa *Linna: Linna is a temperate colony with a light rainy season and summer season on the border of unknown space. The planet is made up of three small continents, with the rest covered in a global sea with many small island groups and archipelagos scattered throughout, all riddled with rivers. Sadly, it was the first to suffer the wrath of the Necros; when the Necros arrived, the entire planet was stripped of life. In addition, it was known to have rebel activity. *Kanna: Kanna is one of the UNSC's many agriculture worlds, one of its' literal bread-baskets. The world is a world mix of mass agriculture with a few centralized urban centers. These few centers are metropolis on par with those found on some inner colonies. Its a world of vast, temperate, if wet, rolling plains and a handful of bitter mountain chains and violent oceans. Many of the major population centers are defended naturally by river deltas and mountain chains. The fact that it is so agriculturally inclined led the Covenant Remnants to attack it, leading to the Battle of Kanna *Gathering *Reisig *Persephone: Persephone is a vital military link in the outer colonies, providing control, training and garrison duties for the outer colonies, directing anti-Remnant, ant-insurrection and later anti-Necros war efforts. Persephone has a arid climate, with long swathes of exotic farming to support its economy. Due to close mineral resources on the moons in the system, it has a booming heavy industry. *Alecto: Alecto is a heavily fortified border world, which monitors vital trade lanes between the outer colonies, allowing it to curtail the Insurrectionist or Remnant activity and the rim. Alecto has a largely dry desert terrain, with temperate mountainous terrain suitable for altitude farming. *Twilight: Twilight is a world tidally locked to it's sun, leaving one side apocalyptically hot, and the other side frozen over, leaving both hemispheres unsuitable for human settlement. However, in the middle is a narrowband of temperate mountains, with fertile volcanic soil and high mineral content for strip mining. *Hadrian *Hannibal III *Syracuse: A distant military outpost, Syracuse was taken over by the Remnant in 2603, but was recaptured just prior to the beginning of Operation: FIRE *Agrabah: A desert world rich in minerals and fine jewels, the planet housed several large mining facilities with high populations, causing it to be a target for the Blood Covenant during the Zeta Shield World Crisis of 2557. *''Pompona System'' :*Hades ::*Ceres Asteroid Field ::*Janus :*Vulcan ::*Thoth ::*Ma'at ::*Demeter *''Ahasuerus System'' :*Ahasuerus ::*Liko :::*Ezra :::*Exodus :::*Elias